A, de Amor
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Oliver no va a negar que si bien el amor podía representar fuerza y poder, también podían ser destrucción.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Flash y Arrow no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Warner y DC.

 **N/A:** Solo quería hacerles saber que aún me encuentro sin una computadora y que lo que publique a partir de ahora será a través de la aplicación del celular que no es muy buena, así que si ven algunas fallas sepan disculpar.

 **Capítulo Único:** A, de Amor.

No va a mentir. Se siente tonto.

Su reflejo en el espejo de pie completo le devuelve la mirada con igual gesto de incomodidad. Se acomoda la camisa en un modo ausente y tuerce los labios inconscientemente, no estando muy seguro de lo que usa. Alisa la prenda verde, intentando eliminar la mayoría posible de arrugas. Suspira dándose por vencido, deja en paz la ropa que lleva puesta y camina de regreso a su cama donde se deja sentar descuidadamente. A su lado, el móvil rebota por la presión y se acerca a él hasta golpear su pierna. Duda mucho en tomarlo o no, se siente nervioso, pero al final resopla con obvia molestia y termina por tomarlo entre sus manos. Desbloquea la pantalla con un patrón semejante a una "b" mal echa, _y no_ , Oliver lo negará una y otra vez a quien le dijese que era por la letra inicial de Barry. El fondo de pantalla con la imagen de un rayo le recibe sutil, aunque era obvio que el dibujo le pertenecía a la insignia de Flash, y Oliver presiona rápidamente sobre sus mensajes en whatsapp para releer aquellos que le había estado enviado su pareja durante el día.

Tenían una cita. Una maldita cita en grupo, donde irían su hermana con Cisco y Sarah con el idiota de Snart.

Oliver no estaba contento con aquello, _Dios_ , él odiaba aquel plan de salida en las cuales los otros parecieron muy complacidos. Aunque estaba seguro de que Thea solo lo hacia para acompañar a Cisco y Snart porque Barry y Sarah se lo habían pedido. Porque de lo contrario, no hubiese aceptado ni bajo tortura pasar una noche a su lado fingiendo a que se caían bien.

Pero claro, Oliver no tenia derecho a opinar. Después de todo, él se había negado la primera vez que se lo ofrecieron por que _¿Snart? ¿Enserio?_ No, jamás. Oliver apenas podía oír su nombre sin sentir la necesidad de romper algo como para durar medio segundo en una misma habitación. Luego, cuando el no acariciaba la punta de su lengua, _Barry-ojos-de-cachorro_ -Allen tuvo que pedírselo con su estúpida voz de niño y él no pudo negarselo. Viéndose en la necesidad de complacerlo, aceptando salir como si aquello fuera algo que hacían todos los días con sus "amigos". Y si bien Oliver consideraba a Sarah y Cisco sus amigos, era obvio que Snart no entraba ni remotamente en esa categoría privilegiada. Era posible que ni siquiera lo considerase un ser humano.

Aún faltaban una hora más para que los residentes de Central City llegasen al punto de encuentro a pocas cuadras del loft. Ni loco dejaba a Snart entrar a su casa ni mucho menos al Refugio, no y mil veces no. Por lo que se habían solo conformado con verse frente a Denny's a pesar de que no cenarian allí.

Unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación lo sacan de su propia mente y Oliver no puede evitar pensar en Barry, ya que no sería la primera vez que el menor lo visitaba de improviso en su cuarto y menos por aquellas horas donde el forense salía de la comisaría. Y puede que la mayoría de las veces, el mocoso lo visitase solo por que quería verlo, pero había otra mitad donde su visita se alargaba más de lo necesario y al final tenia al menor suspirando entre sus sabanas. Pero, lamentablemente para él, quien entra luego no es Barry, sino su hermana.

\- ¿Estás listo, Ollie? -pregunta Thea acercándose.

Oliver le sonríe viéndola.

Su corto cabello caía rebelde con sus pequeños risos sobre sus hombros desnudos, dejándolos ver naturales. Poseía un maquillaje sutil: rubor en las mejillas y un labial con brillo rosado. Su vestido era negro y señido cómodamente a la figura de su cuerpo, con la espalda desnuda y ajustado en la zona del pecho. Sus zapatos de tacón eran más bajos de los que utilizaba Felicity y desde su lugar podía oler un perfume a jazmín.

\- ¿Piensas ir así?

\- No empieces, Oliver... -lo calla ella con voz ruda, cruzándose de brazos. El hombre se encoje de hombros indiferente- ¿Y tú piensas ir así?

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

\- Nada, en realidad, solo quiero molestarte -dice Thea mientras tomaba un frasco con perfume y lo rociaba sobre el cuello de su hermano- Estas muy guapo. No me extrañaría que Barry te arrastrase hasta una esquina oscura y te manoseara. Después de todo es muy rápido, te quitaría la ropa y tú ni cuenta te darías... -se burla ella.

Oliver evita hacer un comentario por aquello último. Thea no necesitaba saber de cuantas veces Barry le había quitado la ropa usando sus poderes, ya que si bien le gustaba tomarle del pelo a su hermana, habían cosas que Oliver prefería guardarse para sí mismo en aquellas noches solitarias en las que no podían verse con el castaño por que tanto Arrow como Flash tenían cosas que resolver en sus propias ciudades.

\- ¿Has hablado con Cisco? -pregunta Oliver, queriendo despejar su mente de aquellos recuerdos de sus noches con el Metahumano.

\- Vienen en tren, pues al parecer Snart se negó a que mi _cuñado_ lo cargase nupcial y trajera con su velocidad. Y para que mentir, se que Cisco también se habrá acobardado y prefirió pagar unos boletos hasta Starling...

Casi se lo había imaginado, por eso se había tomado su tiempo a la hora de bañarse y dejarse listo. Pocos eran los que aguantaban la velocidad de Barry sin sentir que pronto todos los órganos iban a salir disparados de tu cuerpo, y si bien Oliver no tenia aguante cuando el menor lo cargaba para llevarlo de una instancia a otra, tampoco era como Dig que vomitó la primera vez que Flash lo transportó unos pocos metros. Pobre. No quería ni pensar lo que sucedería si debía hacerlo en una milla.

\- No deben tardar demasiado... -dijo Sarah entrando a la habitación del arquero- Le pedí a Len que vigilase a Barry para evitar perder la noche. Por lo que ni se acomoden que su tren poco falta para arribar.

Oliver asiente con una sonrisa torcida. Era verdad que Barry solía llegar tarde todo el tiempo, pero saber que tenia a Snart tras de él como garrapata no le hacía gracia, para nada. Y pensar en eso, en ellos dos juntos por más tiempo del necesario, solo hacia que su poco humor desapareciera.

Por lo que desvía su mirada hacia Sarah para no pensar en Barry y Snart. Estaba hermosa. Con su cabello rubio atado a una alta coleta, decorado con pequeñas pinzas negras para sujetar los mechones de cabello rebeldes. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones vaqueros negros señidos junto a una camisa azul de botones grises, botas militares negras y unas muñequeras a juego. Un ligero olor a jazmín, igual al de Thea, bañaba su cuerpo de manera casi inexistente. Su maquillaje, por el contrario, era más notable.

\- ¿Así que Barry y Snart están juntos? -inicia la menor de los Queen con maldad- ¿Qué acaso no les preocupa que se den un besito por los viejos tiempos? -ríe para retirarse del lugar.

Oliver gruñe molesto y Sarah frunce el ceño en un gesto serio.

Y es que no era un misterio para nadie el que, tal vez, Barry y Snart tuvieron un pasado en común más haya de su rivalidad Héroe/Villano.

Barry no había dicho nada al respecto cuando se lo preguntó directamente, el menor siempre se mostraba reacio a contestarle. Evadiendo el tema cada vez que salía a flote y poniéndose nervioso, tímido; como si el recordarlo lo hiciera vivir nuevamente aquella experiencia. Esa fue una de las razones por las cuales Oliver dejo de preguntarle a su pareja. Muy por el contrario de Sarah quien había tenido ligeramente más suerte que él, obteniendo como respuesta de Snart una muy breve afirmativa y un: _Si, yo y Barry tenemos un tiempo en común_. Diálogo que fue interpretado por Oliver y Sarah como un _si_.

Barry y Snart se acostaron. O eso creen, después de todo los implicados nunca respondieron realmente y el que Thea los jodiera con ello cada vez que tenía la oportunidad no ayudaba en nada.

Oliver y Sarah podían negarlo una y otra vez, pero todos sabían que a ninguno se le hacía graciosa la cercanía del velocista y el ladrón. Después de todo, ambos parecían tener una debilidad con el otro. Barry siempre intento ayudar a Lenny y el otro hombre se encontró con que no podía hacerle daño verdadero a aquel muchacho. Ambos encontraban atractivo el hecho de pelear juntos, ya sea en bandos opuestos o haciendo equipo. _Oh_ , y eso hacia que los nervios de Arrow y White Canary llegaran a altos niveles que divertían a Speedy de sobre manera.

Al parecer Thea encontraba divertido el decirles, siempre en modo de burla, que Barry y Snart se gustaban o que en secreto se daban besitos para recordar el pasado.

Oliver confiaba ciegamente en Barry. Sabía que el Metahumano nunca le sería infiel.

En quien no confiaba era en ese vulgar ladrón, y lo sentía por Sarah, pero Snart nunca podría estar a la altura de todos ellos.

\- No la escuches -le dice Sarah cruzándose de brazos- Barry te ama -le afirma con una sonrisa.

\- No lo digas como si Snart no sintiera nada por ti.

La mujer le sonríe casi de manera triste, pero lo disimula rápidamente con una mueca.

\- Ambos sabemos que Lenny siente más debilidad por Barry que por mi.

\- Él siente algo por ti, Sarah -vuelve a decir Oliver, totalmente convencido.

Ninguno de los dos trata de negar lo que White Canary había dicho, porque era verdad. Ya que había sido Flash quien había podido cambiar, aunque sea solo un poco, a Capitán Frío. Snart sentía una pequeña debilidad por Barry, y Sarah estaba bien con ello. Tampoco era como si tuviera el derecho a hacer una escena de celos.

\- Él vino por Barry... -agrega ella.

Oliver resopla en alto con obvio fastidio.

\- ¿Porqué no admites el hecho de que Leonard puede sentir algo por ti?

Sarah no contesta, mira un punto perdido en la habitación un largo rato antes de girarse nuevamente hacia Oliver con una sonrisa suave, elevando sus mejillas pintadas de rosado. Cuando sonreía, Sarah se veía jovial, joven e indestructible. Oliver intenta devolverle el gesto tanto como puede a pesar de no saber que pasaba por la mente de aquella mujer.

\- El amor nos hace débiles, Oliver -dice en un susurro antes de darse media vuelta y salir de la habitación para ir donde Thea.

El arquero se queda viéndola hasta que la pierde de vista.

" _El amor nos hace débiles, Oliver_ "

Sus palabras quedan un buen rato en su cabeza, y no está seguro de si es porque Sarah acababa de afirmarle que si sentía algo por Leonard Snart; o por la gravedad de ellas.

 _Debilidad_. Sarah sentía que Snart la hacia débil, porque no sabía exactamente de sus sentimientos hacia ella. Porque ella sentía que Snart podía dar más por Barry que por ningún otro. Y eso la hacia dudar, la volvía vulnerable ante los ojos y acciones del ladrón.

Oliver, muy por el contrario, no opinaba lo mismo. Al menos no en un cien por ciento.

Barry no lo hacía débil. Por el contrario, lo hacia alguien fuerte. Alguien que se esmeraba cada día por hacerse más fuerte, por mejorar. Ya que Flash no necesitaba a su lado a alguien que solo sería un estorbo, un peso más en su espalda. El Metahumano necesitaba de alguien que pudiese estar a su altura, que pudiese pelear con alguien que le cuidara la espalda y luchara codo a codo junto a él.

Oliver no va a negar que si bien el amor podía representar fuerza y poder, también podían ser destrucción. Eso era algo que venia junto a todo lo que conllevaba estar enamorado.

Pero no le importaba.

Él lo soportaría. Porque sabia que Barry le amaba de igual manera.


End file.
